


Shameless

by MrsKohakuSato



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKohakuSato/pseuds/MrsKohakuSato
Summary: Integra sends Seras to fetch her Master, however she learns a lesson about her Master's apparent shamelessness.





	Shameless

Seras thought her whole body would combust, it was like someone dumped a large basin of ice cold water over her head, and not only was she left wide eyed, but stunned, similar to a deer in the headlights about get rundown by arse drunk, negligent driver. **  
**

 Originally, she had come down to her master’s room - or dungeon to inform him that Sir Integra wanted to see him, however,  that task was completely forgotten , seeing that her virgin eyes were currently beholding her Master’s very nude body.

 Her body was already hot, clammy and sticky thanks to the extreme heat of the summer weather, but now her body burned for an entirely different reasons and a reason she should be concerned about, well at least a towel was covering his-well,his-his -um - man parts- oh dear!

He looked at her, passively, barely blinking an eye,

“ What is it, police girl.” having a stroke seemed very plausible right about now, and very welcomed too.

“ …..uhhh- um-uhhhhh.” she stammered, her vision was hazy, unfocused.

He quirked a brow at her, baffled for a moment by her lack of being able to iterate a simple, complete sentence before it hit him.

“ Whatever, is the matter, Seras?” she desperately was trying to focus her attention on his face, and not down below. He of course noticed, the bastard, grinned inwardly at his servant’s obvious discomfort.

“ Uhhh, master, your, uh,  your clothes  .”

“ What was that police girl, couldn’t hear you, speak up.”

“ You did too hear me! Don’t lie.” she hissed.

“ We’re defiant this evening.” he felt his smirk widen, revealing his sharp teeth, that were so white, that they glistened in the dreary room. 

“BECAUSEYOURNOTWEARINGANYCLOTHES!”

“ Am aware.”

“ Then-”

“ Then?”

“ Why aren’t you-”

   “ Clothed. Ah, yes, well, I was in the middle of completing certain activities before you came barging into my private chambers.”

  Her face blanched, and she gaped at him like a fish out of water. Whatever words were trying to come out were choked and strangled by her own disbelief and utter horror. But of course, why is she surprised anyways, though her master was vampire of high degree, he was still, but a man. So, of course- she gulped- he would have - have certain urges……….. but still - still it was- ugh- trying to imagine-no-no-no-no.

   It was like a child trying to turn a blissful eye to the fact they their parent’s have a sex life. Not that she consider her master a father figure, shudders, she doubted that man had a single fraternal bone in his body, but it was still private- intrusive, it was odd and it was making her feel odd things. Odd things she should be ashamed of. 

“ It was joke, police girl.” He deadpanned. That was hardly a joke now, the damage was already done, and her imagination would be running rampant for hours , thinking of things she should not be musing about.

“ Has your brain stopped functioning properly.” 

“ M-my brain is -w-w-working” she swallows hard “………fine.” 

“ Anyways, is there something you want?” I _s he serious!_ Seras just wanted to leave, and forget this ever happened. _Why, is he being so-lax about this? He’s screwing with me that’s why, just my luck, the lousy bastard.  
_

“ Uh- Sir Integra wants to see you.” 

“ Why?” 

“ I don’t know, ask her.” 

“ Why didn’t she just summon me.” 

“ I. Don’t. Know. Maybe she doesn’t want you popping up into her office naked as the day you were born, she’s known you longer than I have.” 

Alucard snorts “ I maybe bold, Police girl, but not that bold, I rather keep certain parts of my anatomy intact.” 

It was Seras’ turn to snort, this is the same man who encourages his enemies to blow his own brains out , but also takes great enjoyment in being blasted to pieces. Yet, is afraid of his man bits getting mutilated. The moment she uttered those words-her eyes acted as if they had a mind of their own, and were dangerously peering down his neck line to his bare chest, which to her surprised was covered in scars. They were like zigzags, like trenches of missing flesh. 

“ See something interesting?” 

“ uh-those - those are scars?” 

“ hmm,.” one had absentmindedly caressed the ancient wounds, as if he were re-tracing the moment in time that he got them. 

“ War.”

“ I don’t understand.” she tilted her head

“ I got these long before I become a nosferatu.” 

“ Oh.” 

“ Not all wounds heal, after you turn.” 

“ Guess that it explains, why I still-have…..” she whisper trails off, a flash of sadness fills her sapphire eyes.  Alucard got the hint and decided to change the topic back to himself again.

“ While, I was human I fought many battles, some were victorious and some I barely made it out with my head still attached to my body. But all in the same I never got out  unscathed. 

“ I couldn’t imagine. I mean I was on a police squad-but I’m pretty sure it was nothing compared to up-close and personal battles with knives and swords. “   

“ Nowadays, all you have to do is shoot your opponent in the heart an it’s over, back then they didn’t always die quickly, sometimes it took hours of choking on your own intestines before death. 

Seras grimaced “ Then again I was kind of the lucky ones, I didn’t really get the chance to see some of the gruesome stuff-not since-anyways………” here they were  having a in depth discussion about death and would have enjoyed if it weren’t for the fact that he’s still in the nude without a care in the word. 

“ Can you at least put some pants on, Master.” she grumbled.

“ I thought you were enjoying the view.” 

“MASTER!” 

“ Very well, there’s not need to shout.”  

“Please don’t turn around!”, Seras balks, as she gets a lesson in male anatomy that she obviously didn’t sign up for. Her face drained of color, as her cheeks burned bright firetruck red, as her eyes darted any where else -but-but-but-her brained is definetely fried, she can’t even finish that sentence, while metaphorical steam rolls out her ears and the situation was only made worse when she heard her master dark chuckling. 

He was purposely getting a rise out of her, Bloody hell, has he no shame. Obviously not. Seras wondered how anyone can not be embarrassed by being butt-naked in front of a stranger. Then again they were in no way strangers and this is Alucard she’s talking about. Though out of curiosity wondered if there was anything that didn’t flustered said man. Probably not, even if there were, he would never admit that to her of all people. 

How long had she been standing here staring at some crack in the wall, she wanted to turn around, this angle was putting a crook in her neck, but she was too afraid to check if he was dress. 

“ How long are you going to keep standing there, Police girl?” amusement was apparent in his voice and irked her nerve endings. However, she mistakenly takes that as a sign that he was fully clothed. 

“ I-MASTER!” she quickly clamped her fingers over eyes. Heat was not just radiating in her face now, but all over her body, but far more intense.

“ What?” it would have been innocent, if it weren’t for the slight mockery in his tone. 

“ Your clothes.” she squeaked. 

“ And?” 

“ C-clothes,-I thought you were going to put s-some -clothes on.” 

“ I was, but  I changed my mind.” 

“ Have you not any shame.” she hissed.

“ No.” he smirked, devilishly. 

Seras groaned in her hands, what did she expect. “Your truly, truly awful, Master.” 

“ And you’re a prude, my dear police girl.” 

“ I am not a prude.” 

“ If your not then open you’re eyes.” 

“ ABSOLUTELY NOT!” 

He only threw his head back and laughed, which only made her tremble with even more second-hand embarrassment, more then she could honestly bare, she squeezed her fingers even tighter, not knowing what else to do-until she felt something looming over her.

She felt larger hands trying to pry her smaller ones from her face. 

“ Don’t be stubborn, Seras.” he whispered, using his native accent to catch her attention, which worked, her grip loosened, as he peered up at him. Sometimes she forgets how much bigger he is to her. He was giant compared to her and for some reason she found it to be-a turn on? 

“ W-what?” she didn’t like the way that he was looking at her, she knew that expression very well, it was the one, where she couldn’t read what he was thinking. Hard, passive, and intense. She gulped, as he moved her hands away from her face, holding her wrists in a iron grip,while he gazed at her, searching. There was a long silence, where neither party said anything , Seras had no idea what he was feeling right about now, but she on the other hand felt her rib cage restrict, and if her heart were still beating it would have been slamming into her chest.

 Though it felt like hours, only seconds ticked by, his face moved closer to her’s to the point where their lips barely touched, she could feel his warm breath caress her face and more importantly her lips,  but then he pulled back without warning., letting go of her wrists in the process.  She wanted to bolt from the room, but her legs were too shaky to move, least she fall face first on the cold, hard floor. She suffered enough awkwardness for one day, that and she almost forgot that he was still in the nude. 

“ Um….” 

“ Yes.” Though he wasn’t all in her face anymore, he was still personally and uncomfortable close. 

“ I-I’ve got stuff to do.” 

“ Stuff? Oh, what stuff is that?” 

“ Y’know-stuff-stuff.” Her eyes were frantic, searching for a way out. She licked her lips, her mouth was painfully dry. He stepped closer again, this time his bare chest lightly pressed against her amble bosom, which made her cheeks burn a hundred degrees hotter. 

“ What this?” he tilted her chin up at a weird angle with one finger, it was there that Seras realized that her Master wasn’t in the habit of cutting his nails. Then again he probably did it on purpose “ You seem quite flustered, police girl,.” 

She shut her eyes to keep herself from seeing stars “ N-nothing.” 

“ Am I too close.” His accent was thick, it was almost hard to understand what he was actually saying, however and  unfortunately it did weird things to her head and he knew, apparently. 

“ M-maybe.” she inhaled unsteadily, as her fingers digged into the flesh of her palms that laid tensed at her sides. 

“ Is that a confession.” 

“ I-I don’t know, what is it too you, if it is.” 

“ Hhmmm, Would you like to know, Draga Meu.” 

“ I-” 

“Seras! Seras, where are you!  It shouldn’t be taking-you-you “ Of all the things Integra never wanted to see in her short life time, seeing Alucard naked was among the list and to her misfortune, she just had to come to the basement, to find her Servant in his birthday suit, presumably seducing her other servant. 

Fortunately, for Seras someone did come to her rescue, but unfortunately it had to be Sir Integra of all people. 

However, this time it was Alucard’s turn to balk, she’d never seen his skin pale that shade of white before. Though, Seras couldn’t make fun, seeing that was in just as much a compromising position as he was, though it could been worse, it could have been Pip or Walter walking in on them.

Needless, to say the day did end somewhat eventful, if that includes getting chewed out by your master’s master for taking to long to accomplish a simple task and then watching her master get verbally assaulted by very irate Integra was certainly entertaining, a bit of karmic justice for putting her in such a humiliating position.  

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was a really strange one-shot/drabble. For whatever reason I headcanon Alucard having a very lax attitude towards nudity. Also, headcanon that Seras is tuned on not just by his voice, but his accent as well. Comments are welcomed.


End file.
